Secrets and Denial
by NeKo-NaI
Summary: Rika, a normal american teenager is forced to move with her mother to japan to take care of her new "foster brother". See where she goes and what happens when she meets Naruto and the gang.


_ok. so excuse me if this is sucky. im not sure if im going to keep this one going or not , so dont be mad. its all going to depend on if anyone actually likes it.i hope so... truthfully, im not even sure if any of my stuff is any good, so reviews, (or flames) are wanted. but at least have a good reason to put me and my story down ! (^-^)v Peace!_

_secrets and denial_

Prologue

"So what do you mean that i can't go back to school?" Rika asked her mother, who had started to pack up the living room.

"I mean, that there would be no point in you going back since we are leaving the states in two days." her mother replied, without even looking at her.

"What!" Rika screamed, eyes bugging out of her head.

"We. Are. Leaving. The. Country. In. Two. Days."

"Why? What made you make this big of a decision without even telling me about it? Mom, this is my life too! I don't understand how you could just up and make me move to china, or where ever we're going! It's not right. You could have at least told me what you're going to be doing with MY LIFE!" She finished, trying to catch her breath.

It had started off as a normal day, get up, brush hair, teeth, take a shower, go back to bed for a while, get up, eat breakfast, and blah de blah blah blah. Then to realize that her mom didn't even wake her up on time in the first place! It was already ten in the morning. NOT normal morning time. But of course she just thought that she might have woke up on Saturday again...

So walking downstairs to find her mom in the living room with a billion boxes wasn't the best way to find out that her life was about to change and never be the same again.

"I'll only say this once Rika, so listen to what i have to say, alright?" Mika says while lifting the DVD player into a new box. Slowly she sets the box down to sit on the couch, pulling Rika down with her.

"Okay mom, it better be good." Was the only thing that she said. The decent thing about the way Rika was treating her mother was that she didn't_ yank _her hand from her grasp, just forcefully pulled it back to her stomach.

"Brat." Mika growled out to her daughter. If it isn't obvious, they don't really like the parent-child roles that have to be played. They'd rather call each other by name, and treat each other like friends (most of the time anyways). They only reserved the name 'Mom' for important matters, or school visits. Because it always weird for the teacher to ask why you speak to your mom like the way you would to a friend.

"Fine. Well you see..." Dramatic pause" well...since your dad died I've had to be a single parent."

"No duh." was the intelligent reply that she was given from her demon...ahem..._child_...

"Well! since I've raised you on my lonesome for the past sixteen years I've tried my hardest to keep certain things from harming you. Well as it turns out those certain things are coming back to haunt me. So we are going to leave to Japan."

"J-Japan?Mom you really need to tell me what is going on!"Rika growls out. It was almost like a lion had been in the room, not just an evil little brat, which growls words...

"Shut it brat." Mika gave an annoyed look to the other end of the couch.

"Fine, but keep going. Or am I going to need popcorn or something?" came the sarcastic, but honest reply.

"Well your father used to live in Japan. I didn't know about this until a few years ago, when I got a phone call that we could live over there, since he had actually left us all of his estates and stocks and so on. But just a few hours ago I found out that we have to either go over there, or we will be having a bunch of legal problems showing up on our doorstep for a few years..."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Rika was not confused. Not even close to it. She had in fact, crossed that line after her mom got the first sentence out of her mouth.

"Well it means that your father and I had agreed to be the guardians of a young boy if anything were to happen to his parents. And I just got a call because apparently the social services couldn't find us. It took them some years to contact me since we've moved so much after your dad died. Can you believe it? So not only do I have you to look after, but now I am going to be watching over a sixteen year old orphan boy. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."


End file.
